


Eneágono

by larrysyndromee



Series: Eneágono [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:24:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5162093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrysyndromee/pseuds/larrysyndromee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Qué pasaría si el mundo que conoces deja de existir? ¿Qué se te pasaría por la cabeza si un día llegan unos señores extraños a tu casa exigiendo que cada niño de entre 0 y 18 años sea entregado? ¿Qué harías si te separasen de todos tus hermanos, primos y conocidos? ¿Cómo reaccionarías si lo único que quieren de ti es utilizarte como máquina sin sentimientos? ¿Y si tus ídolos comienzan a odiarte por lo que estás haciendo? ¿Cómo puede convertirse aquello que te da la vida en lo peor que te haya sucedido nunca? ¿Y si tu vida y la del mundo que conoces depende de tu mentira? <br/>Yo he tenido que pasar por esto y mucho más, y créeme que no ha sido fácil.<br/>Me llamo Paula. Y esta es mi historia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eneágono

Capítulo 1:  
*Suena el despertador*  
¿Qué coño es…? Mierda, el despertador. Aún estamos a miércoles, los odio con toda mi alma, están ahí, en el medio, sin ninguna luz al final del túnel. Donde no puedes ver ni el resplandor que aún queda del domingo anterior ni las luces que te indican que ya casi estamos a sábado. Apago el despertador, abro los ojos, enciendo la luz y veo mi cuarto. Dos paredes rosas y dos blancas, o así lo eran antes de estar totalmente recubiertas de posters. En los pies de la cama hay una ventana que da a un patio de luces, en la cabecera, una mesa llena de cosas (mierda, sí mierda, mi mierda, pero mierda al fin y al cabo. Cuando giro un poco la cabeza veo una cómoda con una televisión encima, y si la giro un poco más, un enorme armario en curva.  
Me levanto, lo abro y busco ropa que ponerme. Decido ponerme mi camisa lila a cuadros, unos vaqueros y mis Martens lilas. Cuando acabo de ponérmelas me miro al espejo que hay entre el zapatero del armario y el colgador de la pared, alrededor de él observo las fotos que tengo pegadas, soy yo en diferentes etapas de mi vida, con amigos…   
-¡Qué original eres! –digo media dormida al mirarme al espejo cuando veo que me he puesto lo mismo de siempre. Os aseguro que si le pides a alguien que me describa te dirá: es bajita, 1,65 más o menos, pelo largo castaño, ni delgada ni gorda, con ojos miel, boca pequeña, cara redondita y camisa a cuadros lila, vaqueros y Martens. Os lo aseguro.  
Me peino, salgo de la habitación, me aseo y desayuno.  
-Chao ma, adiós papá- les digo a mis padres mientras les doy un beso en la mejilla- ¡Hasta el medio día!  
-Chao cariño- replican los dos a la vez.  
Salgo por la puerta, enciendo la luz del descansillo, me pongo los cascos y me dirijo con la música hasta el instituto. De casa al instituto me lleva unas dos canciones y media, tiempo suficiente antes de aburrirme en 6 horas de hacer cosas que ya se hacer y repetir cosas que ya sé. La verdad es que mi memoria fotográfica y mi coeficiente intelectual de 135 me ayudaban a la hora de estudiar, en realidad no recuerdo haber pasado nunca más de lo que me llevara leer el tema en las asignaturas de chapar y una hora en las prácticas. Mucha gente quiere mi “don”, como yo lo llamo, y no me quejo de él, pero que todo lo que leas se quede para siempre en tu cabeza y no se salga de allí o el hecho de que tu cerebro vaya tan rápido que ni te enteras de lo que maquina y cuando te das cuenta estás haciendo algo que ni sabías… todo tiene sus inconvenientes. Cuando llego al instituto pongo el móvil en silencio, mientras lo guardo en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta noto lo raro que está todo el mundo, como… distante.  
Después de unos pocos minutos suena el timbre y voy hacia clase con mis compañeros, y sigo atisbando algo raro en todos ellos. ¿Qué coño estará pasando? Pronto esa pregunta se va de mi cabeza y se asoma la de todos los días por mi cabeza y la de todos los del instituto, ¿por qué coño hay tantas escaleras?   
La hora de latín pasa tan lenta como siempre, y después la de Ciencias del mundo contemporáneo lo mismo. Pero cuando estamos bajando las escaleras para salir y volver a subir escaleras fuera para ir al gimnasio pasa algo, un ruido. Un ruido no, un estruendo enorme lo agita todo. Y de repente estoy corriendo. ¿Por qué? Cuando dije que mi cerebro iba más rápido que yo y que la mayoría de las veces actuaba antes de dejarme decidir a mí era una de estas ocasiones, en las que estoy corriendo para encerrarme en la torre del campanario sin saber por qué, sin saber siquiera que es ese estruendo.   
Cuando llego a la parte más alta miro a través del reloj, la gente no puede ver lo que hay dentro pero tú sí lo que hay fuera.  
Entonces la veo, la gran ¿nave espacial? No sé exactamente lo que es, solo sé que mi cerebro no me falla muy a menudo y esta vez no iba a ser menos. Se están quedando con todos los adolescentes, cuando me doy cuenta mi cerebro ha calculado la media de edad y es de los 13 a los 18, se llevan a gente de 13 a 18 años.   
La nave no es muy grande, más bien es demasiado pequeña para tamaño estruendo y, sobre todo, demasiado pequeña para tanta gente, es imposible que allí dentro quepan más de diez personas. Por una vez en mi vida, no quise buscar una respuesta lógica, no quise buscarla y solo salí de aquel campanario y bajé por donde pocas personas habían estado nunca hasta que llegué a los pasadizos del instituto. Cuando llego al final salgo, la puerta de los pasadizos está alejada del colegio así que me da tiempo de salir e ir corriendo hacia mi casa.  
¿Qué más necesitaba para seguir odiando los miércoles?

**Author's Note:**

> Estoy corrigiéndola así que no sé cada cuanto podré ir subiendo, espero que os guste. Los primeros capítulos son muy cortos pero se va aumentando el tamaño de los capítulos, no os preocupéis.


End file.
